Three Years Later
by dwindling flame
Summary: Kagami's daughter hasn't seen her father in three years and he wanted nothing more than to have his family together on her seventh birthday. implied mpreg


**©dwindlingflame**

warning(s): implied mpreg.

* * *

Three Years Later

* * *

"Daddy… Where are we going?"

"Hm? Uncle Kise says he has a surprise for you!"

"Ahh? Do you think it will be candy?"

Kagami chuckled, ruffling the small girl's hair fondly. "When has Uncle Kise ever given you something as simple as candy for your birthday?"

Large, dark blue eyes turned upwards, staring blankly into Kagami's face. "You have a point…"

Kagami laughed, dipping down to scoop the girl into his arms. He ignored her whining, burying his nose in her hair. "You're such a smart girl, yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Daaaddy! I'm not a dog!"

Kagami grinned, pulling back to stare at her face. Cute. Flushed. Cocky - just like her father… _Aomine… what have you done to our daughter?_ "I know, I know. But you're just so cute, I can't help myself."

Akari huffed, "Daddy, I think you've been hanging out with Uncle Kise for too long."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Akari stuck her tongue out, wrapping an arm around Kagami's neck as she attempted to subtly get comfortable in his arms. A comfortable silence fell between them. Kagami walked at a steady pace, holding his baby girl close to his chest.

_She's turning 7 now, Ahomine… If only you could see her…_ Kagami opened the gate leading to Kise's home, noticing how many cars were parked in front of the blonde's home. _She's grown so much in the past 3 years… _

As Kagami reached the front door, he barely had time to ring the doorbell before Kise opened the door, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"Happy Birthday, Akaricchi!"

"Uncle Kise!"

"O-Oi!" Kagami winced has his daughter's feet connected with his chest as she practically flew from his arms and into Kise's. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder while squealing in delight. "Geez. I'm feelin' the love here…" Kagami grumbled, pushing past the two. He made his way into Kise's home, removing his shoes at the door.

"Ahh, Kagami-kun. You made it."

Kagami looked up to see Kuroko's gentle smiling face poking out from Kise's kitchen. He smiled back, making his way into the kitchen. "Kuroko! It's been a while. How have you been?"

Kuroko smiled back, wiping his hands off on a cloth. "It's been busy. Every since Hiroshi's birth, it's been pretty busy around here. He's over Riko-san's home for a while, however. He'll be back later."

"Ahh. I can't wait to meet that bundle of joy. How old is he now?"

"5 months. Just as cute as me."

Kagami laughed at Kuroko's attempt at making a smug face - not much changed. "You're still the same."

"And you're not."

Kagami blinked, "Eh?"

"You miss him, don't you?"

Kagami felt his heart skip a beat the moment he was mentioned. He smiled softly, his eyes lowering to avoid Kuroko's steady gaze. "Of course I do, idiot… It's been three years since I last saw him. Everyday I wake up or hear a knock on the door, I think it's going to be _that day_ when they tell me he's died…" Kagami's fists clenched. He wasn't going to get worked up - not on Akari's birthday. "I just… don't want to be the one to tell Akari that her father is dead…"

The silence between them was short lived. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, waiting for his heart to slow down. "N-Nah! I'm okay. Ah, do you need help with setting the table for dinner?"

Kuroko smiled, "No, it's already done. I was just grabbing some cups. Everyone's waiting. Come, let's go." Kuroko picked up a few of the cups before him, leaving the rest for Kagami to grab. The pair made their way to Kise's dining room where Momoi was currently fawning over how much like Aomine Akari was.

Midorima sat quietly next to Takao who watched Momoi and Akari with a wide grin.

Shockingly, Murasakibara was present with Tatsuya talking quietly with Akashi. It was a strange circle but Kagami wasn't going to complain. He was glad to see so many people here supporting his daughter on her 7th birthday. Kise bounced over to the stereo, putting on some quiet classical music to go along with the atmosphere.

Kagami would have laughed if he didn't remember that Midorima babysat his daughter more than he was willing to admit - that little girl came to love elegant music as Midorima called it. He set the cups down at the table, taking a step back as Momoi ushered the girl towards her father.

Slowly, everyone made their way over to the table. Kagami smiled at Himuro who engaged in idle chit chat with him until Kise announced that it was time to get the "Birthday Festivities" underway.

The dinner was pleasant. Akari grabbed food so quickly, Kagami was surprised she didn't choke. He never did try to stop her, however, because he knew she got that monstrous appetite from him. He placed his wine glass up to his lips, watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

_She's so beautiful…_

Kagami couldn't take his eyes off her. His angel. His baby. The baby girl with half of him and half of his lover. He reached out, running his fingers through her dark blue hair. _Just like Aomine…_

She glanced over at him curiously, her face twisted into innocent confusion - far too cute to be Aomine.

Kagami's face relaxed, his eyes focused solely on her as a soft, genuine smile spread across his features. He didn't notice the silence that began to fall over the table as various half-hidden smirks were flashed in his direction. He didn't hear the sound of footsteps walking towards them. He didn't notice how suddenly, a dim shadow began looming over them.

Akari did.

Kagami watched in mild confusion as Akari's eyes widened, her chopsticks falling from between her small fingers as her hands began shaking. She swallowed harshly before her mouth opened. Kagami didn't have time to ask her what was wrong before she immediately burst into tears, wailing louder than she has in years.

"D-Daddy?!"

Kagami opened frowned, moving to ask her what was wrong, however a deep, baritone voice interrupted him, sending his heart into a fast beating frenzy.

"Happy Birthday, my angel."

Kagami was sure his actions were an over reaction. Though he wasn't sure who's movement were more extravagant. Akari was up and out of her chair in seconds, flying into _his_ arms, crying harder than he ha ever seen before. Kagami however, had stood up so fast, his chair fell over, landing on the floor with a loud clang.

He didn't turn around. He didn't move. His daughter's crying were drowned out by the sound of his own beating heart. He could see the faces before him, each with different but very similar expressions. Smiles.

Happy, excited, touched - they knew.

"Eh?" Kagami flinched the moment that foreign yet familiar voice rung in his ears. "Is that how you great me, _Bakagami_?"

Kagami wasn't sure why his breathing became to ragged. He wasn't sure why he turned around so slowly. In fact, he wasn't sure why the man's face was so blurry either…

Kagami choked back a sob. "A-Ao…?" He felt a lone, wet tear roll down his cheek; followed by another and another and… Kagami held his hand out, stepping forward in order to reach him. His fingers brushed his cheek, "A-A…" Kagami felt a lump form in his throat, cutting off his ability to speak, to breath, to _think._ All he could do was stand there, feeling Aomine's heat, smelling his scent, listening to his low chuckles that somehow beat Akari's sniffles and whimpers.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer - closer to that warmth, that scent.

Soft lips that he hadn't felt against him in three long years pressed gently to his temple, "_I'm home."_

Kagami broke.

He cried. He cried harder than he did the day Aomine was deployed. He cried harder than he did when Akari begged for her daddy to be with her for her birthdays or her school events. He cried harder than he did most nights when he lay alone on an empty bed, rubbing his hands over Aomine's pillows.

"A-Aomine…!"

He buried his face in the crook of Aomine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Behind him, he heard clapping, camera shutters going off and low "Congratulations!"

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was back - he was home in Kagami's arms, back in Akari's life. He was safe.

"Geez, guys. If you keep crying, you'll make me cry." Aomine smirked, bitting his cheek in order to keep his tears at bay. Kagami pulled back, his face smudged with tears. "Hehe, you look so ugly."

"Shut up, Ahomine. J-Just shut up." Kagami sniffed, choking on his own laughter. God, he probably did look really ugly.

"D-Daddy! You're crying too!"

Aomine turned his attention to Akari, "Aww, man! Am I? Crap, and here I was trying to be so cool." Aomine pressed a kiss to Akari's forehead. She giggled, pulling herself closer to Aomine.

"You are cool, daddy. You're the coolest."

Aomine chuckled, using the arm he was holding Kagami with to wipe the tears from his eyes before wrapping them back around Kagami. He leaned down and pressed soft, fleeting kisses against their cheeks, their foreheads, their noses. He didn't want to look away. He wanted to burn this picture into his mind forever, a picture of perfection, his beautiful family.

"Alright, Akari. You need to get back to your party." Aomine tried putting her down, bending over as she held on for dear life. "Now, now. I'll get a chair and come sit next to you, okay?"

Akari pouted, but relented nonetheless. She stood in the chair, wiping her tears as she watched Aomine wrap both arms around Kagami's shoulders. She smiled softly. Her fathers were beautiful.

Aomine buried his face in Kagami's hair, "I love you, Taiga…" He pressed his lips against his scalp. "I miss you so much…"

Kagami forced back his sob. He couldn't keep crying. "I missed you too, Daiki…" His heart as still pounding so hard, his tears still falling. "You idiot… don't leave me again…" His voice cracked. "P-Please…"

Aomine's breath hitched. "I'll try…" He tilted Kagami's head up, smiling that innocent, bright smile that Kagami had fallen in love with. "I promise I'll try." Aomine closed the gap between their lips, kissing the one man who made his life complete for the first time in three years.


End file.
